Valentine's Daze
by ddgorgeous
Summary: There's trouble in paradise…and on Valentine's Day of all days!
1. Chapter 1

**BAU Headquarters – Derek Morgan's Office – Morning**

The pile of stuffed animals, boxes of chocolate, cards and several unmentionables, wrapped in unusually creative ways, was growing by the hour. Morgan could remember the time when the sight of the ever growing pile on his couch would make him chuckle as he struggled to decide who would be the lucky fling for the evening. Now, he knew he would have a problem explaining each and every Valentine gift to one person in particular.

"Knock, Knock."

The familiar voice jerked him from his thoughts as JJ poked her head in the door. Smiling, ready to tease the poor agent she entered placing a rather large gift basket on his desk, right on top of the file he'd been reviewing.

"Sheila from Counter Terrorism caught me in the hallway and asked if I would bring this up to you." She smirked.

"Thanks JJ." He replied sarcastically rubbing both hands across his head and neck.

"Once again, you by far are the most popular person in the building, this year!"

"Why do I get the impression that you are really enjoying this, JJ?"

"Because I am!" She answered chuckling.

Morgan stood, grabbing the large gift and placed it with the others. JJ watched the troubled man as she shook her head in delight.

"You know Garcia is going to kill you when she sees all of this."

"What am I going to do? This isn't my fault!"

"I don't know what to tell you my friend but you better think of something quick because I just saw her pull into the parking lot."

"I'm dead!"

Morgan sat down with a thud and closed his eyes.

"So, do you have plans for tonight?"

Just before he could answer his door flew open and a highly pissed off Penelope Garcia, Oracle of All Knowing, stood in the doorway holding several more stuffed animals, and brightly colored boxes with giant bows and cards dangling from them. JJ saw the wide-eyed look in her eyes and for a brief moment she could have sworn there was steam coming from her ears.

Without saying a word she stepped into the office and slammed the pile of gifts on his desk. JJ placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as she looked from Garcia to Morgan and back.

"These are from, Betty in Accounting, Lori in the Receptionist Pool, Bambi from the Director's office and the new girl in housekeeping! REALLY DEREK?"

"Penelope! I-I- didn't…"

He didn't know where to start to apologize. He hadn't seen her this mad since he pissed her off and she decided to go out with Battle. He looked at JJ who had turned a bright shade of red trying to hold back her laughter. Before he could say another word, Garcia turned and left slamming the door behind her. All that could be heard was the click clacking of her heels as she headed to her lair, then of course the loud slamming of her door.

"I'm dead!" He repeated.

Defeated, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the small area on his desk that wasn't covered with gifts.

**Garcia's Lair**

Garcia couldn't remember the last time she was this mad at Derek. Oh yes she could, it was when she had gone out with Battle to spite him after he'd pissed her off. Well, that hadn't ended well, not well at all.

Garcia turned on her computers and tried to distract herself with work but it wasn't working. All she could think of was those women bum rushing her in the lobby with their giddy smiles spread across their faces and Valentine's gifts in their hands.

"_How dare they! Shoving their cheap trinkets in my arms for my man! No they didn't!" _She fumed.

Garcia wasn't sure if she was madder at Derek or herself. She knew he loved her he had proved it more times than she could count. God knew she had put him through hell and he had jumped through countless of hoops trying to prove his love. But today, Valentine's Day, had shouted loudly to all of her insecurities. When the women had crashed head long into her personal space it had caught her off guard. In the back of her mind she kept wondering when he'd wake up and decide he wanted something or someone else.

"_Get it together, Garcia! He loves you!" She thought to herself._

A knock at the door pulled Garcia back to reality and she knew exactly who it was. He cautiously poked his head in the door and was greeted with her back as she ignored him, typing furiously on the keyboard of one of her babies.

"Can we talk, Baby Girl?"

She continued to type as if she had not heard him. He knew he was in for a fight but he approached her anyway placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know all those gifts were coming." He said remorsefully.

"Derek, I don't know how long I can take these women throwing themselves at you! I've watched it for the last eight years but were together now. Enough is enough!" She said teary.

"I know but you're the one that didn't want to make it public about us."

"I just didn't want to have to defend ourselves against the frat rules but now…I'm feeling really disrespected, Derek!"

She was right and the hurt in her eyes broke his heart. He would not stand for anyone disrespecting his girl. Even though they had not made a public announcement, he was sure the word had gotten around that they were a couple. Still, now was the time to make it official to everyone and face whatever the consequences were.

Derek pulled her to her feet and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw the woman of his dreams; he saw his present and his future, his wife and the mother of his children. Every other woman needed to know that he was officially off the market.

"Penelope Garcia, you are the only woman for me and even though I have not received as much as a Valentine's kiss on the cheek or a card from you, woman, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry I haven't done a better job letting all these women, most of whom I don't even know by the way, know that you and only you own my heart." He said smoothly.

Her mouth dropped open and she was speechless. Before she could gather her thoughts and respond he captured her lips in a searing, toe curling kiss. When he finally released her, she was dizzy and had to grab his arms to steady her knees, which had suddenly gone weak.

"Wow, my Chocolate Thunder! Damn, that was some kiss!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Princess!" He said with a smile as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Handsome! She replied still trying to clear her head from that kiss.

"You need to stop doubting me; us. I'm not going anywhere and it shouldn't matter what other women do. I'm yours forever, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, I just get a little crazy sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

She punched him in the arm and he pulled her into another kiss. A knock at the door interrupted the pair and he reluctantly released her from his embrace.

"Come in." Said Garcia.

JJ poked her head in and looked at both of her friends.

"You two okay?"

"We're fine." Answered Garcia smiling.

"Good. We just got a case. Hotch wants us in the Conference Room pronto."

JJ smiled and quickly left closing the door behind her.

"So much for my plans for tonight." Derek complained.

"Duty calls."

The two headed toward the conference room where everyone else had already begun to gather. Just as they reached the doorway another delivery of gifts were delivered to Derek. Immediately Garcia's mood changed from happy to angry as the male receptionist handed the latest haul to the nervous agent. Derek knew he had to put an end to this immediately.

"Come in. Let's get started." Hotch ordered.

Derek awkwardly placed the packages on the counter on the far wall of the room. Garcia quickly took the seat between Alex and Reid forcing Morgan to sit on the opposite side of the table. He now had a bird's eye view of her stone cold face as she ignored him while Hotch reviewed the particulars of the case.

"Three middle-aged men have been found dead in the last three weeks. All three where stabbed in the heart with an arrow and found dead in their homes the following morning and San Diego PD is asking for our help." Hotch began.

"How original. Stabbed in the heart during the month of February." Rossi said.

"Either Cupid's aim is off or someone is pretty pissed off!" Reid added.

"Is that actually a joke, Spence?" JJ teased.

"Huh? No. In classical mythology, Cupid is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection. In pop culture he is often seen drawing his bow to inspire romantic love…"

"I'm sorry I asked." JJ interrupted.

"Hmm…an arrow through the heart. This UNSUB may be on to something." Garcia mumbled under her breath looking in Derek's direction.

"I heard that." He said returning her glare.

**San Diego Police Department – Downtown San Diego – Evening**

The team was greeted by Detective Sal Mendes the lead investigator on the case who seemed relieved when they entered the busy precinct. After introductions they were led to a small conference room that had already been set up for them.

"The press has already dubbed this guy the, "Cupid Killer." Mendes began. "I know how you guys hate it when the killer is given a name."

"The first thing we will need to do is get the press to stop using that name." Hotch said.

"Good luck with that." Rossi chimed in as his eyes studied the crime scene photos.

"None of these men knew each other?" JJ asked.

"No. We haven't found any evidence that the three knew each other." Mendes answered.

"All three were shot at close range. They must have known their attacker." Morgan deduced.

"Or thought they knew him." Garcia chimed in under her breath.

"I heard that!" Morgan growled.

Hotch frowned at the two troubled lovebirds and continued on with the review.

"The same poem was left at the scene of each murder. " Hotch continued.

"_Everyone sleeps, except lovers, who stay awake, telling stories to God." _Reid read out loud.

"Sound familiar Reid?" Alex asked.

"Is that rhetorical?" He replied seriously.

Morgan smiled and shook his head and glanced at the other teammates.

"More accurately, this is a quote by, Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Rumi, who was a 13th Century Persian poet. He's known simply as, 'Rumi' in the English speaking world." He began. "He was also a jurist and a theologian."

"So does this mean that this UNSUB is a fan of 13th century poetry?" Rossi asked.

"I think it's too early to tell." Hotch answered.

Morgan looked at the picture of the arrows closely and noticed something very interesting and odd.

"Look at these arrows. They seem pretty primitive and something this old may be easy to track."

"Garcia, see if you can find anything on the arrows; age, where it's from…" Hotch ordered.

"Look for someone who's bought several of them recently, Garcia." Reid added.

"Not a problem, crime fighters."

Garcia stood and headed toward her corner of the room and began unpacking her laptop.

"Morgan and JJ, you go to the first crime scene. Dave and Reid to the second and Alex and I will go to the last scene." Hotch ordered.

The team headed out as ordered. Morgan wanted to say something to Garcia before leaving but he thought better of it. She was not happy with him right now and he didn't want to make it worse. This was not how he imagined their official first Valentine's Day to be and with them on this case, he felt as if the day had unfortunately crashed and burned. He had planned to take her to dinner at the new restaurant he'd discovered several weeks ago. She loved trying new places and he loved experiencing that together watching the excitement in her eyes as she discovered something new. No matter how upset she was and no matter how twisted this case may get he wasn't quite ready to give up on the day just yet.

**Much later…**

The visit to the crime scenes hadn't yielded enough evidence to get them close to solving the case. The only possibility would have to come from whatever Garcia could find on the arrow. If she didn't find a lead, then this case could drag on and another victim would lose his life.

**Marriott Emerald Plaza – Downtown San Diego**

After everyone had returned to the precinct, Hotch ordered everyone to the hotel to turn in for the night. Morgan wasn't looking forward to spending the night alone and if he had his way, he'd have his Baby Girl next to him tonight. So, he looked for a quiet corner away from the rest of the team and made a phone call. After he ended the call, he felt a small bit of relief. The day had gone horribly wrong but he wasn't going to give up on the day without a fight.

Garcia wanted to kick herself, again for reacting the way she did when the last gift delivery made it up the steps to the Conference room. She acted like a pouting little girl and it wasn't fair to Derek and she knew he'd done nothing to encourage the women.

He had long ago left his playboy ways behind. In fact, even before the two of them had decided to give love a try, he had turned his back on his old life but it seemed that his reputation would forever haunt him. Sadly, it seemed she was the main person that refused to let him forget how he used to be. He wasn't sure if he'd ever live it down.

Garcia was exhausted and even before she stepped into her room alone she missed him. She had gotten used to not being alone and ending her day the same way it began and that was with his strong arms wrapped around her. She had let her insecurities get the best of her and she knew she had to find a way to make it up to him.

The team had arrived at the hotel over an hour ago. Morgan was miserable. He thought that by now he would have heard from Garcia. "_Was she really that upset? Did she really doubt his love that much?" _He thought to himself. He was at a loss. The champagne and dinner that he'd ordered to be delivered to her room should have thawed the chill in the air. Maybe he still had a lot of work to do to truly win her heart the only problem he didn't know where to start.

Garcia had decided to plan a special surprise for Morgan. So, instead of going in her room to sulk, she quickly put her key back in her pocket and headed toward the lobby of the hotel. She noticed a private patio when they checked in earlier and if the room was vacant she'd ask to use it and order a romantic dinner for the two of them as a celebration of their very first Valentine's Day.

She was in luck and since the young receptionist was a fan of the FBI, she was a great help in getting a special meal ordered and even gave Garcia a special rate on the room. Everything was ready; beautiful flowers and candles filled the room. Dinner was due to arrive in twenty minutes and Garcia had only one task left and that was to call Derek. Just as she fished her phone out of her purse it rang. When she saw the name cross her screen, her heart sank.

Derek had given up on hearing from Penelope so he decided to take a shower and turn in for the night. Just as he stepped out of the shower, his phone rang and as he looked at the display screen he thought, _"can this evening get any worse?"_

As the agents headed back to the precinct, their plans of Valentine surprises were left untouched, the champagne, strawberries and a tray of her favorite finger foods uneaten and growing cold. Her surprise that was her hope of getting the two of them back on track was reduced to nothing more than a waste of money.

**SD Police Department – later**

"We have another victim." Hotch announced.

The team dragged themselves into the small room where the new victim's picture hung next to the first three. They each looked like their own version of, "Dawn of the Dead," as they sleepily found a seat and struggled to focus on the latest victim.

Now, Derek was the one ignoring Penelope as she noticed his distant and moody disposition. JJ noticed too and look puzzled at her friend as he sat without as much as a glance Garcia's way.

"Thomas Berry's body was found by his wife when she came home early from a business trip." Said Detective Mendes.

"That's interesting." Alex added.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Well, all of the other victims' bodies were discovered the following morning, but our latest victim was discovered shortly after he was killed, which may mean that the UNSUB may have known the victims and had access to these men's lives in some way."

"I think you're on to something, Alex." Rossi began. "Berry's wife came home early. She wasn't supposed to be home until the following morning."

"The fact that they were found the next morning, then, is not a coincidence." Reid deduced.

"Exactly." Hotch said. "Who would have this type of access to our victims?"

"…A personal assistant, secretary maybe?" JJ guessed.

"Yes but we already established that the victims had nothing in common." Morgan said.

"No we just established that the victims didn't know each other." Rossi clarified.

"What are you thinking, Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe the UNSUB provided some clerical support or assistance to these men. They wouldn't have to know each other…only the UNSUB would have to know them." Rossi continued.

"Like a virtual office. A lot of business owners are contracting clerical or personal assistance work to professionals who may have several people on their client lists." Hotch said.

"Depending on what services they provided, they would have access to schedules, travel itineraries, personal and business information." Said Alex.

"Our first victim, Travis Honors owned a successful internet business. He probably worked from home. He may have outsourced clerical support to a virtual office." Reid said.

"Barry Stern, our second guy was a writer. He may have needed a personal assistant or a publicist or something that could very well have been outsourced too." JJ added.

"Looks like all of our victims may have used freelance services." Hotch noted. "Garcia, check to see who runs a business that offers clerical, personal, and executive support. Then see which one had all three victims as a client."

"On it boss."

Garcia was relieved to have an excuse to leave. She found it unbearable to see the look on Derek's face as he sat ignoring her. She knew she'd brought it on herself and now she understood how he'd been feeling.

Hotch split the team into pairs and sent them out to the victims home to interview the families. JJ and Reid visited the home of Travis Honors. His wife confirmed that he worked from home and often used the services of a virtual office professional to handle his clerical needs.

Morgan and Rossi spoke with the son of the second victim, Hosea Martin. According to his son, he contracted his secretarial needs out to a service he'd found online. His father had only communicated with the person on line and wasn't sure if they were male of female.

Hotch and Alex paid a visit to the last victim's wife. Thomas Berry owned a busy neighborhood market and used a service to handle his bookkeeping. After the visit Hotch ordered everyone back to the precinct to debrief.

All of the victims used the same service, "All-Purpose Professional Services." None of the victims had ever met anyone from the company in person yet the service had access to all of their important information, which would make it very easy for someone to be able to find them and not be recognized.

"I found her!" Garcia said rushing into the room.

"What do you have, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I had to do a lot of digging because this woman took a lot of care hiding herself. But because I am the Oracle of All Knowing, I found her with just a few keystrokes."

"Who is she?" Hotch said cutting her short.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Boss." She began. "Meredith Dwyer is the owner and sole operator of, "All-Purpose Professional Services," a virtual office where each of our victims was a client. She operates via the Internet and never sees her clients face-to-face."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Meredith Dwyer is also a member of an online poetry society that focus solely on the work of Rumi and according to recent credit card purchases she purchased a dozen very old antique arrows from an online medieval gift shop."

"Do you have an address for her Garcia." Morgan asked, his first words to her in several hours.

"Come on it's me you're talking to. Of course it's on your PDA's as we speak."

The team headed out to apprehend Meredith Dwyer. Her house was located near the Tijuana border town of National City. When they arrived as usual Morgan was the first one through the door with the rest of the team close behind him. One by one the rooms of the large house was cleared. On the way back to the main part of the house, Morgan noticed a hidden door.

"Hotch, I think there's a basement." Morgan whispered into his communicator.

"Where are you?"

"End of the hallway behind the drapes. I'm going in."

"Wait! Morgan!"

Morgan quietly opened the door and immediately heard voices coming from below him. The female voice sounded shaky and out of control there was no time to wait he'd deal with Hotch's disapproval later.

Hotch and the rest of the team rushed toward the hallway and to the door that Morgan had purposely left open. It didn't take them long to catch up with Morgan who was halfway down the stairs when they came through the door.

"Meredith Dwyer! FBI! Drop the bow!" Morgan ordered.

Morgan met the eyes of a terrified man chained to the wall across from him. Meredith had a bow and arrow trained on the hysterical man who had been begging for his life unable to convince the crazed woman from taking his life. Meredith glanced at the agent and then back at her intended victim.

"No! He has to die! It's Valentine's Day!"

"Put it down! Now!" Morgan repeated.

Hotch and the others slowly descended the stairs to join Morgan with their guns aimed at the woman.

"Today is the day to profess your love but it's all a lie! All they do is lie and then they cheat!"

"Is that why you want to kill this man?" Morgan asked glancing again at the man.

"Yes! He's a cheater just like the others!"

"Margaret, I know you've been hurt, put the bow down and let us get you some help."

"What's your name?" She said calmly.

"My name is Derek. Derek Morgan. Now put the bow down."

"Are you a cheater Derek Morgan?"

"No. I'm not a cheater. I'm not going to ask you again."

The next few minutes seemed to play out in slow motion. Margaret Dwyer turned her attention to Derek. With a maniacal smile across her face she turned and looked directly into the agent's eyes, bow still drawn and ready to fire in her hands and his gun still aimed at her. He saw it coming; the rest of the team saw it coming as she released the arrow. He pulled the trigger confident that his bullet would reach her before the arrow reached him. He wasn't sure if he could dodge the arrow and hit her at the same time.

"Morgan!" JJ yelled.

"Damn!" He responded.

A wide-eyed opened mouth look of shock replaced the wicked smile on Margaret's face as her body crashed to the floor. Rossi quickly rushed to her and grabbed the bow from her hand. Morgan stepped toward the dead woman's body and stared down at her. Alex and Reid rushed over to the shaking man and released him from the chains that had held him pinned to the wall.

"Morgan, you're bleeding!" JJ said.

"What?"

He looked at his arm and noticed the blood on his sleeve. There wasn't much pain and no doubt the adrenaline pumping through his veins had kept him from reacting to the arrow that had grazed him.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He assured her.

"No you're not!"

"It's just a scratch, really, I'm okay."

He knew he had been lucky one centimeter to the right and it would have been a whole other story. He saw the fear in his partner's eyes and again tried to reassure her.

"Hey, I'm fine, okay?"

"Yeah, well you better get it checked out anyway. If Garcia sees that she's going to freak!"

"I don't know about that." He said in a somber voice.

Morgan headed toward the stairs as the local PD and CSI entered the basement and began their work. JJ caught up to him and grabbed his uninjured arm.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought you'd made plans to surprise Garcia at the hotel?"

"I did."

"Well?"

"Well what?" He wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

"What happened? You both have been acting like the world has come to an end since we were called back in."

"Nothing happened, JJ! Nothing. Not one word."

"Are you sure she saw it?"

"She had to; we were back over an hour before Hotch called us back in. I'm telling you, not so much as a thank you!"

"That doesn't sound like Garcia, Derek. Have you talked to her?"

"No. I haven't I just …"

"You know Garcia. Walking into her room and seeing the romantic set up from you would have sent her flying into your arms."

"JJ, I don't know. She was pretty pissed more than I realized I guess."

"Morgan, talk to her. There's got to be a reason…"

"I don't know what to say. Today was supposed to be our first Valentine's as a couple and it's been one disaster after the other. Maybe she's having second thoughts."

The two met up with the rest of the team outside and Hotch noticed Morgan's arm.

"Morgan, get that arm checked out."

"It's fine, Hotch. It's just a scratch."

"That's an order. JJ go with him and make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Yes Sir."

The rest of the team headed toward the precinct while JJ and Morgan headed to the hospital. Garcia met the team as they came through the door. Reid had already told her what had happened and in the classic Garcia style she was panicked and when Morgan didn't walk in with the rest of the team she was imagining all sorts of disasters in her mind.

"He's fine." Hotch said seeing the hysterics in her eyes. "It's just a scratch. I sent him to get patched up."

"Really? Why didn't he call me himself?"

"I don't know. You can ask him when he and JJ get back." Hotch answered. "Oh and whatever is going on with the two of you, I expect it to be solved before we leave for Quantico tomorrow."

Hotch walked past Garcia and headed to their work area to begin debriefing and completing paperwork for the local PD.

"Yes Sir."

The last thing Garcia wanted to happen was for her and Derek's relationship to affect their jobs. Hotch had sensed that there was something going on which meant everyone else did too. She had to fix the mess she had created and fast.

While waiting for Derek to return, Garcia looked over the case report and notes from the team. Margaret Dwyer, 45, had been married to a successful businessman for 25 years until suddenly he left her for a much younger woman and to make matters worse, he chose Valentine's Day to profess his undying love for his mistress. An announcement of the couple's upcoming wedding was Margaret's stressor that sent her on her killing spree.

**University Hospital – Later**

Morgan and JJ were waiting in one of the Emergency Room exam rooms. Morgan had been cleared to leave and the minor injury to his arm has been stitched and bandaged. JJ's phone rings and is surprised at the name on the display screen.

"Garcia?"

"How is he?"

"Uh…fine…"

"He's there isn't he?"

"Absolutely."

"Crap! Now I really feel like an idiot."

Morgan looked at JJ puzzled he suspected it was Garcia but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her so he leaned back on the gurney and closed his eyes. JJ mouthed the words, _"I'm sorry" _and stepped into the hallway.

"Okay. I'm in the hallway. What's going on between you two?"

"JJ, he's really pissed at me! I think I've lost him…"

"Why haven't you called him? He's really hurting right now."

"JJ, I think I really blew it! I had this surprise all set up and then we got called back to work."

"Wait, you had a surprise?"

"Yes. I saw this really cool patio off of one of the rooms and I booked it for tonight…"

"Wait…Garcia, Morgan had a surprise too."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

The two women were interrupted as Morgan came up behind JJ with discharge papers in hand and ready to go. JJ quickly ended the call and turned innocently toward Derek.

"I'm out of here." He said dryly.

"Let's go then." JJ replied.

The two walked toward the exit in silence and into the parking lot. JJ drove and Morgan sat in the passenger seat.

"JJ, can you drop me off at the hotel?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go to bed."

"You know Garcia is going to want to see you."

"Well, she had her chance earlier she wasn't interested. I doubt anything's changed."

"Morgan! You need to talk to her."

"Please JJ, just drop me off at the hotel, okay?"

"Okay, fine."

**Marriott Emerald Plaza –**

Morgan dragged his tired body slowly up to his room his mood growing worse by the moment. He was starving and desperately wanted a shower and a drink; no make that several drinks.

Morgan stepped inside of his room closing the door behind him he flipped on the lights and was stunned by the sight before him. A small table just for two sat in the middle of the room with a bottle of champagne chilling on ice and a tray of strawberries, chocolate and an assortment of finger foods.

He stood motionless not sure what to make of what he was seeing. The light knock on the door pulled him back to the present.

"Garcia? What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the police station?"

"I wanted to make sure I caught you before you turned in for the evening."

He was speechless still not able to wrap his head around the champagne and strawberries, the food and now her…Penelope Garcia…standing in his hotel room doorway waiting for an invitation to come in.

"Come in." He said gently taking her hand and pulling her inside.

She smiled slightly and followed him into the room stopping next to the table. She had to remember to thank her new friend at the front desk as she looked down at the treats before her.

"Derek, I'm really sorry. I planned this surprise to say I'm sorry but we got called back in and when you weren't talking to me I thought I'd lost you and I know I deserve your anger and know I shouldn't have…"

She was rambling and she could see him trying to stop her and speak but she kept going afraid that he would say something that she couldn't bare to hear.

He could have insisted on saying something but all it would mean was that there would be less time for the two of them to show each other how much they loved each other. For once he wasn't going to let his male pride get in the way and so he did the only thing he really needed to do…he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her like a man that didn't need air to live. He showed this woman who had long ago captured his heart that he forgave her for doubting him and his feelings for her.

…And she did the only thing that she could do, needed to do…she kissed him back. That kiss expressed her regret, her apology and her intense love for a man that had saved her life time and time again. A man who had proven his love and no longer had to convince her that she was his center and he was hers.

The two lovers stood there for a moment longer in a quiet embrace and then talked and enjoyed the champagne. They laughed at the comedy of events that threatened their first Valentine's Day. They promised to tell the story to their children and grandchildren and after the champagne had been polished off and they had dined until they were about to burst, the two, Derek and Penelope made the evening complete making new wonderful memories of showing each other what they truly meant to each other that lasted well into the morning hours…

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Girl."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Handsome."

_I've never imagined that there can be this day._

_A day that love will find its way._

_Out of my heart and into your soul._

_These feelings I have are beyond my control._

_All my life I have waited patiently._

_For a goddess like you, so beautiful, so lovely._

_Words can't express the way I feel._

_These feelings towards you are all for real._

_You are the reason why I go on._

_Eternity can't separate this special bond._

_This heart of mine is reserved for you._

_Forever it is yours, this love is true._

_I'll be your first and you'll be my last._

_My world, my everything, till my time has past._

_I will always love you until the end of time._

_My love, my sweetheart, my Valentine! – Sokea Meas_

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story was originally written to be a one shot but because of a request I received from snuggy29, I am revisiting it and expanding it out a little. In fact, this story will now explain a certain someone's obsession with a certain profiler in my story, Only Reid. I'm not sure how long it will be but I am definitely thankful to snuggy29 for the request for more! I hope you all enjoy and review!**

The jet ride home was quite different than the one to San Diego. Derek and Penelope had made up and managed to salvage the evening. The team had noticed the change as well as they acknowledged the lovebirds with muffled snickers and hidden smiles. The two ignored their friends as Derek carried Penelope's bag and placed it in the overhead compartment and allowing her to take the window seat next to him. Rossi, with a devious smirk on his face, took the seat across from Derek and stared knowingly at them.

"So how's the arm feeling this morning?"

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was going to be a long flight home.

"It's a little sore but it's okay."

"Well good. I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of you doing your job."

"Since when have you been concerned about me doing my job, Rossi?" Morgan snapped back.

"I'm not concerned. Just one friend looking out for another, that's all."

"You too look awfully _cheery_ this morning." He said still teasing.

"Give it a rest, Rossi."

"Don't worry about him, Handsome. Rossi's just fishing."

"Fishing? Looks like the big fish is already on the hook."

With that Dave stood and took the seat two rows up across from Hotch. Derek and Penelope shook their heads and smiled at each other. The rest of the trip was made peacefully with the rest of the team leaving the two alone. Which was a good thing because last night had left them both exhausted and so they slept, hand in hand, Garcia's head resting on Morgan's shoulder and a look of pure bliss on his face.

**BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA. – Later That Evening –**

The team stepped off of the elevator and headed to their respective work areas. Morgan had promised that he'd return all of the gifts he'd received and so he made a hasty retreat to the conference room to scoop up the last gifts to arrive and headed to his office. He initially thought he'd wait until tomorrow morning to return them but he reconsidered. Since mostly everyone had gone for the evening he decided to return the gifts before going home. He'd attach a short note of thanks and leave the gifts on the desks of each of the ladies. Cowardly? Perhaps but he was not one for drama.

Penelope was happy that he was taking care of that bit of business as she headed to her office to begin a quick diagnostic on her babies that would run until she got in in the morning. She felt a little foolish at the scene she'd created with him over the gifts. She had his heart and she didn't doubt him or what they meant to each other but she had let her insecurities get the best of her and in that moment she vowed to herself to do better.

Hotch had watched Morgan and Penelope's behavior over the last few days. He knew it was just a matter of time before the outrageous flirting and overt displays of affection would come to a head. He would have to talk to the two to get confirmation on their status and to figure out how to deal with the fallout it was going to create. He also was happy for them even though that little tidbit he had to keep to himself for everyone's sake.

Arms filled with gifts, Morgan poked his head into Garcia's office. He watched her for a moment. She was so engrossed in her work she had not heard him come in. He loved watching her work; she was good at what she did, the best in fact. Her confidence was front and center then and he admired that about her. He wished she had the same confidence in his love for her but he knew that would take time. His past had created the image others had of him including her and only time would change that. He was willing to put in the time and the work to change her mind and convince her that he was in love with her and wanted a future with her.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

Turning to see him burdened down with bags, and cards and boxes, she couldn't contain her laughter. He looked so sweet and she knew he was trying so hard to make things right for her.

"Baby, can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"Maybe but I want to take care of it now so that we can spend the rest of the evening together in peace without it hanging over our heads."

"Okay, but I'm going to be heading out in a few minutes. Do you want me to wait?"

"No, Baby just meet me at my place. I'll pick up food on my way in."

"Sounds like a plan."

It had taken him over an hour to write the notes and return the gifts but it was worth it if it made Penelope feel more secure about them. It was good to be able get the gifts back to the women who had felt compelled to make him their Valentine. He didn't want to hurt their feelings and he didn't want any drama. His last gift was to Counter Terrorism. Sheila had asked JJ to deliver a rather large box for her. He didn't even want to think about what could possibly be inside. In fact, he didn't even read the card that was attached to it. The less he knew the better. He thought it was odd that she would even think of giving him a gift since he didn't know her and had never even met her. In fact, his department had very little contact with Counter Terrorism. Jordan Todd had filled in for JJ while she was on maternity leave but other than that, the two departments very seldom crossed paths.

The beautiful brunette had decided to work late in hopes of getting a glimpse of him. She knew the team was out of town on a case and she had heard that they were returning that evening. She missed her days working with them and regretted not giving him a chance. He was not at all like the player the others had described him as. His dedication to his work seemed to have made him single-minded and what little window she'd had to impress him and grab his interest had passed her by. That was her fault but she was determined to make up for lost time.

She saw him enter her department's offices and her heart sped up sure he was looking for her. Then she saw the box; maybe he wanted to open it with her, but surely he wouldn't expect her to still be here, after all it was nearly eight-thirty in the evening. She stayed put in her hiding place within the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. A few seconds later he exited the offices, empty handed and her heart sunk. He returned the gift, which to her meant he was rejecting her and her offer of love and a life with her. She didn't quite know what to think of this sudden turn of events. She had heard the rumors but until now she wasn't willing to believe them. The word around the bureau water cooler was that the handsome profiler had hooked up with the outrageous looking computer geek from the Technical department.

"_Oh hell no!"_ She thought to herself as she stood fuming.

She was nothing if not competitive and she did not take losing well. She knew that they were close, that much was obvious but that didn't mean anything to her. He was hers no matter what she had to do to make it so.

She saw him head down the hallway in her direction so she took a deep breath and mustered up her courage and stepped out of the doorway that until now had kept her concealed.

"Derek?"

"Jordan, uh, hi, you're here late."

"I had some last minute reports to complete. What brings you on this side of the building?"

"Uh, well, I needed to return something."

"Really?"

He felt awkward having this conversation with Jordan. They hadn't hit it off very well and things never got any better from the time he found out she was JJ's replacement.

"Yeah, Sheila gave me a Valentine's gift and I didn't think it was a good idea for me to keep it."

"Jordan felt a sense of giddy relief wash over her. He hadn't read her card or opened the gift. He thought he had yet another admirer. Of course he'd think someone else wanted him. Who didn't want Derek Morgan?

"Well, I'll make sure she gets it back."

"Thanks Jordan, I'd appreciate that."

Morgan started again down the hallway.

"Derek."

He turned to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like we got off to a bad start. You want to get together sometime? Maybe for coffee?" She said smiling.

"I don't think so, Jordan, but thank you anyway." He hated feeling this awkward. "It was good seeing you."

"Yeah it was good seeing you too. Tell the team I said hello."

He nodded and mad a hasty retreat. She stood looking after him fuming and more determined than ever to have him. She never lost and she wasn't going to start now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan had been a thorn in his side from the moment he'd met her. First, she called him out on his lame player ways as he dumped his coffee and slithered up to her as she stood in line to make her purchase. Then, she nearly laughed in his face in front of his team when they were formerly introduced causing him to suffer the taunting of Emily and Reid. Then, when he switched into FBI/SSA/Super Profiler mode to "help" her with her new job duties, she blasted him and went running to Hotch. No, he was not interested in having coffee with Jordan Todd, not now or ever! Besides, he was with his Baby Girl now; where he belonged. He was happy and no one was going to cause him to screw up and lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. Without looking back, Morgan jumped on the elevator pushing the down button he leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and exhaled.

**BAU Headquarters – The next morning –**

Penelope couldn't help but notice the odd glares that they received when they strolled into the FBI building. No doubt he noticed it too. Of course he noticed he was a highly trained FBI profiler; he noticed everything. In fact, he had to know that there would be some sort of reaction from a few ladies when he insisted on taking her hand once they stepped through the front door. He was a sly one she smirked to herself as he strolled that Derek Morgan stroll hand in hand with her. She tried pretending that she didn't see the women who had only a day ago dumped a boatload of trinkets in her arms to deliver to him. They stood, mouths dragging the ground, frozen in disbelief as he nodded to each and every one of them as they passed by.

"Derek! Do you see all the stares?" She said out of the side of her mouth, trying to be discreet.

"Just keep walking, Baby Girl. It's all good." He smiled.

"But Derek…"

"Not a word…just keep those beautiful hips of yours moving it's time the world knows that I am your man!"

His words left her speechless, _"my man." _She acknowledged to herself_. "You're damn straight! Derek Morgan is my man Bitches!"_

No one was as stunned as Jordan Todd. She nearly ran into Bambi who worked in the Director's office. He walked right past them and didn't so much as glance her way! _"No he didn't!"_ Jordan screamed to herself.

Nobody, but nobody treated Jordan like invisible toilet paper! Oh, no! This was war. She was not going to rest until she taught him and his little tech geek a lesson. So what, she'd misplayed her hand, played too hard to get, chuckled when she should have smiled, but no matter she'd have him eating out of her well-manicured hand in no time. Most of all she'd teach Penelope Garcia to not play in the big girls playground. Surely, she didn't honestly think Derek was into her? Not when he could have the likes of Jordan Todd. With that thought Jordan turned on her expensive kitten heels and headed in the opposite direction and hopped on the first available elevator to the eleventh floor.

She was glad they had the elevator to themselves. As soon as the doors closed and the car began to move up, Penelope jerked her hand out of his and looked at him with a scowl.

"Derek Morgan, you are a bad boy!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"No. I don't. What did I do?"

"You knew exactly what the reaction would be when we walked in the building hand in hand!"

"Hey, Baby, it was either that or standing in the middle of the lobby and shouting, I'm with Penelope! I'm with the girl of my dreams!"

"Derek!"

"At least I erred on the side of quiet?"

"You are incorrigible!" She began, smiling and leaning into him. "But I love you and…"

"And what?"

"And I thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Baby Girl. I should have squashed all that a long time ago."

He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. She returned the kiss and before either of them realized the kiss began to get rather heated until the elevator doors opened. They hadn't heard the ding and they hadn't realized that they had an audience; a rather pissed off audience at that.

"Morgan! Garcia! In my office! NOW!

The two lovebirds broke away, shocked and embarrassed watching the fleeting back of their boss, Aaron Hotchner. The day was going downhill fast. The two shot wide-eyed glances at each other before stepping off the elevator and said in unison,

"OH SHIT!"

**Office of Aaron Hotchner – **_**Moments later…**_

The two sat in front of Hotchner's desk; Morgan head tilted squinting and rubbing his eyes, Penelope jaw dropped and foot tapping nervously on the floor, Hotch slightly leaning forward and staring ferociously at his two wayward subordinates.

"I just received a phone call from the Director it seems he didn't appreciate your little act in the lobby this morning!"

"Hotch…" Derek began.

"He also wanted to know if I knew that two of my agents were…_ involved._"

"Well, technically, Garcia is not an agent…"

"Derek!" She whispered.

"Do you really want to go there with me right now?"

"No, Sir." He answered sheepishly shrinking down a smidge in his seat.

"You two should have come to me before deciding to make your grand entrance!"

"Look, Hotch, I'm sorry. It was my fault, Garcia didn't have anything to do with it."

"You know how the department frowns on relationships among teammates."

"Hotch, we were going to tell you, honestly. It's just that with Valentine's Day and all the gifts and I just felt so…you know… I put Derek in a position that he felt he had to…and I should have just…trusted…and…"

"Never mind! I don't think I want to hear the details. Just…be careful! While there is no rule against you two dating, still it's frowned on and your little stunt this morning didn't help matters."

What Hotch really wanted to tell them was that he was happy that they had both gotten their heads out of the sand and admitted that they were in love with each other. He also wanted to tell them to not make the same mistakes he'd made with Haley- putting his job and career before her and his son. That's what he wanted to tell them but he couldn't; not now not while his team was under so much scrutiny. The higher ups were looking for a reason to split them up and transfer them to god knows where. For now he had to counsel them and watch their backs and cheer for them in silence.

"Hotch, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position. How can I make it up to you? Anything, I swear."

"Well as a matter of fact, the director is requesting you for a special assignment."

"What? Really?" He wasn't sure he liked the sound of this.

"For the next two weeks you will be assigned to Counter Terrorism working with Jordan Todd. It seems they have a case that they believe your skills would be quite helpful with."

"But… why me? There's got to be a dozen other agents that are available. Besides, we're swamped here."

"Well, since you decided to make such a splash on the Bureau Red Carpet this morning, the Director felt you two needed some time apart to learn to appreciate your positions here with the BAU."

"Hotch, come on! This isn't high school! Besides, according to the rules, I didn't really do anything wrong."

"There are rules and then there are rules. Counter Terrorism is expecting you in twenty minutes."

"But…"

"No buts, I'll see you in two weeks. That's all!"

Jordan stood proudly in front of the large Ladies Room mirror. She had won this round and her smile spread confidently across her face. As she reapplied her lipstick her mind raced with excitement at the thought of working with Derek Morgan again. Two weeks; plenty of time to get her hooks in him, she thought. The case was dangerous but she had convinced the director that she had first hand knowledge that he was the man for the job. She had her work cut out for her, this she knew but in the next weeks he would learn to depend and trust her and in the end he would love her…after all, his life would depend on it.


	4. Chapter 4

His little display although impulsive, seemed like a good idea at the time but now as he sat in the office of Seymour Addison, Unit Chief for Counter Terrorism, he wasn't so sure. To his right sat Jordan wearing an irritating Chesire Cat grin across her face. He wondered if she had anything to do with him being here; he knew the answer, he wished he didn't however. He could do this, it was only two weeks; besides, he was going undercover which meant he didn't have to be in the same room with her. Yeah, he could do this a piece of cake, right?

Penelope was fuming…again. She knew Jordan had something to do with Derek's new assignment. It was all she could do not to go snooping around to find out what Jordan's plan was. She couldn't imagine not working with him for two weeks. Going under also meant that she'd have to spend her evenings alone and her mornings too. This was her fault, she thought to herself. If she hadn't made such a big stink on Valentine's Day, he would not have felt the need to make such a grand splash and get himself banished to CT…but…she loved him for it and the looks on the faces of all the women as he willingly mad a fool of himself for her was priceless. Now to get through the next two weeks…

"Agent Morgan, thank you for agreeing to help us on this very sensitive case."

"I wasn't aware I had a choice in the matter."

"We always have a choice, Agent."

Morgan noticed Jordan from the corner of his eyes. She was looking rather smug and she was definitely enjoying herself.

"Truth is, you come highly recommended for this assignment by Agent Todd here and after hearing about your little performance earlier, I'm inclined to agree."

**Z's Bar – Evening**

Morgan had heard a lot about the upscale bar where one could easily spend a grand in one evening of drinking before even getting drunk. The city's elite, politicians, foreign dignitaries and businessmen frequently gathered here to be seen and to indulge themselves in every desire imaginable.

The owner, Zelda Cromley sat in the far corner. She was a woman who had managed to convince herself that she didn't look her age and that young men still found her attractive. Not that she wasn't but she was every bit her sixty-five years and no matter how much makeup she piled on her face or how tight her skirt, she was that woman against the ropes in a losing battle with Father Time.

She was surrounded by several young men at least thirty years her junior, each fawning over her and vying for her undivided attention. It didn't take her long to notice him as he walked up to the bar and took possession of one of the few empty stools. He ordered a beer more to settle his nerves than for his cover. It had been a while since he'd gone under but as he sat patiently waiting for his opportunity to make an impression, he felt the adrenaline running through his veins.

Zelda had been on Counter Terrorism's watch list and it was believed that Z's was just a cover for her real agenda. According to the intelligence community, Zelda Cromley recruited and trained assassins that she would later hire out to her clients to eliminate "problems." She had an appetite for much younger men both in business and in her bed and she made no excuses for it. So it was no surprise that she locked her sights on him when he walked in.

Senator Kirk German who was heading a special committee on banking and international trade regulations was recently found dead in his home in upstate New York. Initially the coroner had ruled it a homicide but when another similar murder was discovered in Miami, it forced another and closer look at Zelda and her secret fraternity of killers.

Jordan walked through the door dressed to kill. She was gorgeous Morgan couldn't deny it but he wanted to kick himself as he watched her confidently saunter in and approach the bar. She reminded him of how much time he'd wasted not taking the time to go beyond a woman's exterior. In fact, contrary to what most who knew him believed, he didn't really have a type; no, he had only two requirements, that she be female and willing. At that moment, he missed Penelope and he was glad that he'd finally taken the chance on real love and convinced her to give them a chance.

Ignoring him, she took the stool two down and to the right of him ignoring the fact that he was even in the room…she was good at that, he thought to himself. After she had ordered her drink she saw the young rookie enter appearing already tipsy. He'd trained him on self-defense and this assignment was his first in the field. Morgan hoped he didn't get too cocky and confident and screw up a simple assignment. He never felt comfortable relying on rookies. Sipping on his beer he watched and listened.

"_Hello_ Beautiful!" The young man slurred. "Can I take you home?"

"_Easy Cowboy!"_ Morgan whispered to himself.

"I don't think so." She answered pretending to be polite.

"Ahh…come on! Don't pretend you came here just to sit here all alone." He persisted.

"It looks like you've already reached your limit. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone."

Morgan chuckled. She was so good at bitchy.

The man placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to her face refusing to be denied his conquest.

"What? You don't think I can afford your uppity ass?"

This sounds so life like, he thought to himself. She is an uppity…

Just then the volume on their conversation escalated, as she again demanded he leave her alone. Morgan took that as his cue sliding off of his stool and stepping smoothly over two spaces.

"The lady has asked you twice to leave her alone."

Jordan loved the sound of his voice…too bad this was all a game.

"Get your own trick! She's taken for the evening."

"Step away before you cause a scene."

Then the young man made the same error, even though it was all planned, that every outrageous drunk made when asked to take a hike…he swung, hard toward Morgan's face which Morgan dodged with a slight lean catching the young man's fist in the palm of his hand and swiftly turning and twisting in one move bringing the man to his knees in pain. The rookie had heard about his cunning and had even been in his classes but it didn't compare to being a first hand recipient of a Derek Morgan ass whooping.

The scene although handled rather discreetly even with one of the men ending up on the floor on his knees, had not gone unnoticed by the owner of the upscale establishment. He knew he was being watched by the older woman as he pulled the young agent to his feet and walked him through the restaurant and shoved him out the door.

Jordan smiling watched as Morgan returned to the bar. Now it was her turn as she focused on him scooting close to his side dragging her drink with her.

"Not bad. I guess I was right." She whispered leaning well into his personal space.

"Yeah well let's not get to confident."

Without so much of a glance back at the gorgeous woman he took his drink and found an empty table closer to the center of the room. Stunned at the dismissal, Jordan turned watching his cold retreat hands on her hips and shaking her head unbelievingly. She had to remember this was work and this was all an act; surely if this was real, he wouldn't have left her standing alone at the bar, or would he?

A waitress brought a fresh beer to Morgan's table as he drained the first one. Surprised he looked up at the young woman confused.

"Courtesy of the house." She said nodding toward Zelda's table.

Smiling he nodded and took a sip from the over flowing mug. He felt the old woman's eyes on him and he felt a little dirty. He began to dread his actions from this morning. He remembered why he hated deep cover; it was filled with the uncertain and it was lonely dangerous work. What he wouldn't do to be home with his Baby Girl right now. Damn Valentine's Day! All this because of some stuffed animals, candy, house keys, and a crazy assortment of unmentionables.

He let his eyes roam around the room studying the faces of the guests who were engaged in conversations accented with expensive food and alcohol. He tried memorizing everything about the place, the employees and the customers. He envied Reid and his big brain. It would be a piece of cake for the young genius who would be able to see and store the scene with ease. He missed the rest of his team too and again he wanted to kick himself as he focused his eyes intently on the bottom of his drink. He didn't even see her leave her young male harem. Suddenly she was standing in front of him, studying him and waiting for him to look her way.

Morgan lifted his eyes and saw an even older looking woman, overly made up and doing way too much with the sparkling evening wear and he had to admit that distance had been kind; it was hard looking into the wrinkled landscape of her face without shuddering. He had to maintain calm and the uprising in his stomach if her were to be successful in finding a way into her organization. So, he smiled…slightly.

"May I join you?"


	5. Chapter 5

He nodded affirmatively as her wrinkled hand confidently grabbed the chair across from him. Her long bright red nails distracted him for a moment each finger glittered with diamond and gold rings. She stared at him hungrily as she got comfortable in her seat.

"That was quite impressive." She began.

Without saying a word he took a long sip from his mug.

"I'm glad to know that chivalry is still alive and well. My name is Zelda, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Greg Mathers and you can thank my mama."

Greg Mathers was the cover name Jordan had chosen for him. He hated it; it was too far from his real name and he looked nothing like a Greg Mathers.

"Are you new around here? Most of our customers are regulars."

"I'm in town on business."

"Business. Well, judging by what I just saw, I could use someone like you."

"I'm not looking for a job, lady." He responded uninterested.

"Everybody's looking if the price is right."

"Well, I'm not interested in being a waiter or a bartender, but thank you anyway."

She smiled and licked her red painted lips leaning forward toward him.

"That's not quite what I had in mind. Why don't you join me at my table."

Morgan looked at his watch. He didn't want to seem too uninterested but he also didn't want to be too eager.

"Thank you but it's getting pretty late…"

"Come on, you just got here. Please, just for a few minutes?"

He inhaled and smiled at the woman.

"Sure for a few minutes."

The two stood and he followed her to where her entourage eagerly awaited. The other men looked him up and down jealous glints in their eyes wondering what he had done to pull the mistress from their grasps. Reluctantly the men made room so that Morgan ended up next to Zelda. Quickly she snapped her fingers and one of the envious young men, poured him a glass of champagne. She then draped her arm around his shoulder pulling herself close to him; her heavy cologne threatening to choke him to death. His body stiffened from the intrusion and she chuckled.

"Relax…I don't mean any harm."

The others chuckled too as if on cue. He looked around at the men who obviously made their livings surrounding this old woman and feeding her ego. Two weeks he moaned to himself. No way was he going to last to weeks of being surrounded by Zelda and her posse.

"So what sort of business brings you to D.C.?"

"Just here to look up an old friend from my Navy days. I was hoping he could hook me up with a job with a security firm he works with."

"So you are looking for work. Well maybe I can make it worth your while and you won't need your friend to hook you up."

"Really? I might just be interested."

"I tell you what, meet me for lunch tomorrow and I'll see if I can beat any offer your friend may have."

Morgan looked at his watch again.

"Sounds good. Just let me know when and where."

She then reached for his arm and without even a snap of her fingers this time one of the youngsters behind her placed a pen in her wrinkled, bedazzled hand. He watched dumbfounded as she wrote her name and number on the inside of his arm smiling afterwards as she stared into his eyes. All he could do was stare back and pray that the marker wasn't permanent.

"We'll I know it's getting late…don't let me hold you any longer…"

"_No that old…No she didn't… she did! Did she just dismiss me? Derek Morgan? What!" _

So many thoughts ran through is mind past his bruised male ego as he stood up, kissed her tarnished gold diamond ring, said goodnight and waded through the crowd toward the door.

She had to admit that man was fine as hell! He wasn't like the other men she'd pulled into her web. No, he was different he had a lot to offer a wealthy, successful and powerful woman like herself. She suspected he was going to present a challenge and if her hunch was right she might even have to break him. Either way, she was going to have him and she was going to enjoy making him a part of her life. But for now, there was business and it always came before pleasure. She looked up at her crew all waiting for instructions to take their next breaths…they were good…she felt loved…adored even. She chose one he hadn't been given a task all evening she saved him for the more physical tasks. So with a smile and a wink of her blue eye shadow dusted right eye:

"Follow him!"

**Home of Penelope Garcia – **

She missed him. He should be here right now but her little temper tantrum had caused him to be snatched away from her for the next two weeks. He'd told her about the time he'd gone undercover…deep cover while he was with the Chicago Police Department. As she listened she knew without a doubt that he was leaving a lot of the details out of his retelling. She later hacked into the CPD database to satisfy her insatiable curiosity and discovered that he'd barely escaped with his life. Eighteen months of pretending to be someone else living in a cheap apartment in a bad part of town all to bring down a major drug kingpin who had preyed on the city for over twenty years. She shivered as she sat up in bed pulling the blanket over her body wondering and worrying about him praying that her insecurities had not put him in danger.

Morgan knew he was being followed in fact, he had expected it. Hands in his pockets he couldn't help but fiddle with his cellphone and as he walked toward his rental car he desperately wanted to call her just to hear her voice. But he couldn't it was too dangerous. This phone was setup for this case and he could not put her in danger by dialing her number. So, he unlocked the door, climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine. He saw the headlights behind him as he drove down the empty street toward the cheap motel he'd call home for the next two weeks.

It had been a while since she had been in the field. In fact, the last time was the first encounter the BAU had with Viper, the man who fancied himself an expert on how to get women. Now here she was again, working with Derek and it excited her imagination. She felt that things were about to turn around in her favor. She had to admit that it was intoxicating having power over him, being in charge of his life, every movement he made she knew about: they were partners. Her voice would be the one he heard every night before he closed his eyes. She appointed herself his handler for the next two weeks and that meant that every six hours he had to check in. She so wanted to taunt that blonde tech geek, Penelope Garcia! Why he chose her was beyond any reason for Jordan Todd. She didn't understand it especially since he'd come on to her so strongly at the coffee shop on the first day she'd met him. Now he barely gave her the time of day. Even tonight he left her standing at the bar…that wasn't a part of the plan!

Then, her phone buzzed on the counter drawing her out of her rant. She looked at the display screen and the name flashing brought a smile to her face. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey, Jordan. It's Morgan."


	6. Chapter 6

To say she was pissed would be putting it mildly. She had been so excited when his number flashed across her phone. She jumped to answer it on the first ring and she knew he heard the happiness in her voice; like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. He ignored it and kept the call short and coldly professional. Even now an hour later she couldn't shake the way he had handled her…she was supposed to be the handler not him! He didn't get it…she was in charge and this was her operation. In frustration, she grabbed the remote and pressed the button. Immediately, the TV screen illuminated with a loud over-acted infomercial on some super mop the latest and greatest in cleaning since soap, water and elbow grease!

"_Hey Jordan, it's Morgan."_

"_Hey yourself."_

"_Just wanted to let you know I made it in and I'm turning in for the evening."_

"_Okay, great. How do you think it went tonight?"_

"_Well, I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow so I guess it went as well as could be expected."_

"_So do you want to get together tomorrow afterwards for drinks…you know to debrief?"_

"_Not necessary. I'll check in per policy and that should be adequate."_

"_Wow…okay then…make sure you keep me informed of what's going on."_

"_Goodnight, Jordan."_

Damn! She thought to herself. That man could be ice cold when he wanted. She was on her tenth channel and still found nothing that would take her mind off of SSA Derek Morgan.

**Home of Zelda Cromley- Morning**

Zelda thumbed through her massive wardrobe. It had been a long time since a man had caught her attention like the caramel-colored sculpted gentleman who'd mysteriously found his way into her establishment last night. Greg Mathers…hmmm…he didn't look like a Greg Mathers she thought to herself. He was almost too good to be true and things that seemed too good to be true often were. In any case she planned to have a lot of fun discovering who the real Greg Mathers was and if she had her way, he'd be her prime catch of the year. Money and power had blessed her with a lot of life's gifts and how she looked forward to unwrapping him!

**Findley's Steakhouse – Afternoon**

Morgan and Zelda had agreed to meet at noon at Findley's. He'd never eaten there which was one of the reasons he'd chosen this spot. He couldn't afford being recognized by the staff.

Zelda arrived fifteen minutes late no doubt to make an entrance. That may have worked thirty years ago but now not so much. He dreaded sitting across the table from this overconfident woman who obviously had more in mind than just business. Smiling much too broadly, she sauntered over to the table. He stood and greeted her by pulling her chair out for her and waiting for her to sit.

"Hello. It's good seeing you." He started.

"Good seeing you too. Sorry I'm late the chef had a meltdown just before I walked out the door."

"Chefs, they are a temperamental bunch."

"That they are." She agreed. "Now tell me, how'd your meeting with your friend go this morning?"

He had spoken with her earlier to confirm today's lunch and mentioned that he'd be meeting with his friend at the security company before meeting her.

"Well, I'm not sure it's really what I had in mind."

"And what did you have in mind, gorgeous?" she said leaning toward him.

"I'm used to a little bit more action than playing body guard to pampered heiresses or out of control rock stars."

Before the conversation could go further the waiter came over to take their drink order.

"A bottle of your best champagne." She said to the young waiter.

"I see you like the finer things in life, Ms. Cromley."

"Zelda, please."

She looked at him hungrily and licked her lips. He felt dirty and uncomfortable.

"Zelda."

"That's better."

**FBI Headquarters – **

Jordan checked her watch for the third time; Derek was due to check in soon and she was anxious to hear how his lunch had gone with Zelda Cromley. Overnight another body had turned up and it was believed to be the work of Zelda and her network of killers only this time things were different. It seemed as if the deceased was one of Zelda's men; his battered body was found in an alley near the financial district. Intel had told Jordan and her superiors that Cromley did not handle insubordination or failure well and obviously this poor man had done something that set her off costing him his life. This case had just gotten more dangerous than they imagined.

The team had begun gathering in the conference room with a new case that would send the team out of town. Penelope was already missing Morgan now with the team leaving the next several days was going to be even longer. Hotch had begun explaining the particulars of the case but her mind was elsewhere. His voice was like a jumble of incoherent ramblings until she was pulled back into the present with the constant repeating of her name.

"Garcia! Garcia?"

"Oh, sorry Boss…"

"Garcia, we're going to really need you to focus. You know that time is of the essence in child abductions."

"I'm sorry. I'm ready to rock and roll, sir!"

He looked at her with a stern frown as he uttered his familiar command.

"Wheels up in thirty!"

Garcia gathered her case file and laptop as the team headed toward the door. JJ stayed behind to see about her friend.

"Have you heard from Morgan?"

"No and I don't expect to until that case he's on is over."

"Garcia, he's done this before that's why he was chosen for this case."

"No JJ, he was chosen for this case because Jordan Todd is trying to get her hooks into him!"

"You do know that there's no chance in hell, Morgan will have anything to do with Jordan Todd, right?"

"JJ, I don't know, I meant she's beautiful, smart…she understands what he does for a living…"

"Garcia, you just described yourself!" JJ chuckled. "Morgan loves you! You, not Jordan, you crazy woman!"

"I know, you're right! I just miss him and it's only been one day. I can't imagine two weeks without him."

"Well we need you on this case and in case you hadn't noticed, Hotch is in a lousy mood. I know it's hard but come on snap out of it."

"I'm good…or I'll be good. Now go the team is waiting."

The two best friends exchange weary smiles as JJ headed toward the elevators and Penelope headed toward her lair.

**Findley's Steakhouse – **

"I could use a man like you, Greg."

"A man like me? What do you mean?"

"I man with your skills…your experience."

"But you don't even know me, so how do you know anything about my skills and experience?"

"Trust me, Greg, I've done my homework. A woman in my line of work can't be too careful. There's always more to a man like you than a pretty face and an…incredible body."

Morgan felt uneasy hearing this woman who was older than his own mother talk to him and about him this way. Behind her lust was a smart, cunning and evil woman and he knew he could not let his guard down.

"Okay, so you did your homework. So what?"

"I know that you are a former navy seal, served several tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, responsible for bringing down several domestic terrorist cells, you're an expert marksman and I've witnessed firsthand your self-defense abilities."

"I'm impressed…but how did you get all of this information on me?"

"Let's just say, I have my ways."

"I'm not sure how I can help you, Zelda. You own a restaurant and as I told you last night, I'm not interested in being a bartender or a waiter."

"Oh, believe me I have bigger plans for you, Handsome."

A shiver ran up his spine as she placed her aged hand on his and smiled broadly at him. Resisting jerking his hand away from her claw-like fingers he returned the smile.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Good."

She leaned back in her chair and stared at the man across from her. She indeed had plans for him. As her eyes roamed her mind did too but her thoughts were interrupted by his deep soulful voice.

"So, what do you have in mind for me?"

"_If you only knew."_ She chuckled to herself.

"My restaurant is merely a hobby of mine. My real business is much more…demanding."

"Now I'm really intrigued."

"I provide a service for several of my very wealthy and very powerful clients." She could see the curious look in his eyes. "I handle certain, 'problems' that they can't handle for themselves."

"These, 'problems', what do they have to do with me?"

"Well, your abilities are just what I need to satisfy my clients, if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Zelda."

"Wonderful. The pay is good and the timing is perfect. I'm down a man and I have a client that has a pressing problem that needs to be handled immediately. Interested?"

"Yes, I'm interested."

"Good. Meet me at my apartment tonight at ten and I'll fill you in on the details."

"Ten? I can do that."

"Oh, and Greg…where something comfortable…it's going to be a _very_ long night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cover Apartment of Greg Mathers (Morgan) Later-**

Morgan had made headway in getting closer to Zelda Cromley, which was good and bad. He knew what she had in mind and it made his flesh crawl. He changed into his sweats and t-shirt; he needed a run to clear his head before his meeting tonight. Looking at his watch it was time to check in with Jordan.

"Jordan Todd."

"Jordan. Morgan."

"How was lunch?"

"She offered me a job and I'm meeting her tonight at her place."

"What time?"

"Ten. She has an assignment already because she's a man down."

"Yeah she is. The body of a man was found downtown in an alley near the financial district."

"And what does that have to do with this case?"

"We believe he was one of Zelda's men. The way his body looked he probably failed an assignment and she made an example out of him. Hell hath no furry like a very pissed off woman."

"Well, I guess I better make sure I don't fail, right?" He said casually.

"Morgan, don't take this lightly. This woman has severe anger issues and has a reputation for violence that is way over the top!"

"Jordan, this isn't my first time undercover. I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can but I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all."

"If I didn't know better, Jordan I would think you cared." He joked.

"That's not funny, Morgan! Just…just promise me, you'll be careful."

"Okay, I'll be careful. I've got to go. I want to go on a run before it gets too late."

Morgan ended the call and without a second thought about Jordan's drama headed out toward the park. Just as he ended his third lap a familiar face appeared near the wrought iron bench at the far end of the park. He couldn't believe it; this was not good not to mention it was dangerous.

"Agent Cunningham, what are you doing here?" He said restraining his anger.

"Agent Todd sent me to make sure you were okay."

"Are you both trying to blow my cover?"

"I-I- don't understand, Sir."

"If Zelda has someone on me, which she probably does, they're going to wonder why I'm talking to the man that only the night before I threw out of her bar!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't think…"

"That's the problem! You and Agent Todd weren't thinking!"

Morgan quickly looked around the park to see if there were eyes on him. He didn't see anyone but he'd felt like he was being watched ever since he'd left Z's the night before.

"Get out of here! Now!"

Agent Cunningham, shaking in his boots as he watched the anger dance in the older agent's eyes, turned and made a hasty retreat out of the park.

He knew something wasn't right with, 'Mr. Wonderful' from the moment he threw that drunk jerk out of the bar last night. Zelda couldn't see past his muscles and perfect features but he knew better. She was a bad judge of character and it was always up to him to clean up her mistakes whenever she insisted on leading with her hormones.

"_If I had a dollar for every picture I took to show the boss lady the errors of her ways, I'd be a wealthy man." _He chuckled to himself as he followed Morgan out of the park.

**FBI Headquarters – **

Jordan cringed when she saw the bubbly blonde heading towards the elevators. She had played Morgan all wrong; maybe if she had dressed up like a clown maybe he would have looked twice at her. She just didn't get it she'd spent countless hours at the gym and thousands of dollars at the Mac counter to attract men like Derek but he fell for Penelope Garcia!

Jordan had to admit that there was something about the Techie that was different; she was confident in her quirkiness. It made sense that he'd fallen for her because she was more than the result of mindless hours spent on satisfying one's vanity. No she was unique, smart self-assured…she was herself and that is what she had used so masterfully to grab Morgan's heart. Still, Jordan wasn't ready to concede defeat and she had little less than two weeks to change his mind and make him all hers.

As her eyes followed the elevator upwards she thought it would be fun to pay a visit to the Oracle of All-Knowing, the one and only Penelope Garcia; after all, she was probably missing her Baby Boy and she was just the one to fill her in on how he was doing.

Penelope had barely set her bag down when she heard a knock at the door. Before she could turn around, Jordan Todd poked her head through the door. Not a great way to start her afternoon, she thought to herself.

"Jordan, hello."

"Hey Garcia! How are you holding up?"

"Holding up?"

"Well, it's just that with Derek on this case, I'm sure you're missing him like crazy."

"Of course, but it's only been a day or so…"

Penelope wasn't about to let Jordan know that her conniving and manipulative plan was getting the best of her.

"I get it but…look, heard that you two are in a little hot water after that stunt he pulled the other day."

"And you wasted no time working it to your advantage did you Jordan?"

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Jordan replied feigning innocence.

Penelope's coffee was getting cold and without her after lunch dose of caffeine she was not in the mood to play games.

"Look, we're both intelligent women, Jordan. You and I both know that you had dozens of other agents that could have handled this case. Whatever you're up to it's not going to work!"

"Penelope, come on, really? Derek was chosen for this assignment because he is the best man for the job, nothing more. The only agenda here is bringing a criminal to justice."

"Let me just make myself clear, Agent Todd; if anything and I do mean anything happens to my Chocolate Stud Muffin, you will be spending your next birthday digging your ass out of fifty feet of snow because your next assignment will be in the basement of the FBI's offices on the North Pole!"

"Ooohhh…I'm shivering already." She responded sarcastically.

Penelope wanted to strangle her but for now she was the only one who knew where Derek was and so she'd have to wait until he was safely in her arms before she erased Agent Jordan Todd.

**Cover Apartment of Greg Mathers (Derek Morgan) – Later that evening – **

It was eighty-thirty and Morgan was getting antsy; his nervous energy was getting the best of him. He knew Zelda had another not so hidden agenda for the evening but he needed to find a way to keep it strictly business without setting this woman off. She was known to be quick tempered and vindictive and he did not want to irritate her before getting the evidence he needed to bust her and bring down her ring of killers. The knock on the door caught him by surprise but he was even more surprised to see her standing in his doorway.

"Jordan?"

"Hey…I just thought I'd check in with you before you met with…"

He interrupted her by grabbing her arm and yanking her into the apartment. This couldn't be happening; first Agent Cunningham and now Jordan. This was not good.

"What the hell are you doing here? First the rookie earlier and now you?"

"You hurt my arm!" She protested.

"You know better! Are you trying to get me killed? You know this woman, she's bound to have someone watching me…she's a paranoid narcissist and if she thinks I'm up to something…I'm dead!"

"I'm sorry, I was worried, okay! I had to see you!"

She sounded like a schoolgirl not an experienced agent with the FBI and finally he had to admit that there was more to this assignment than bringing down a killer. She was no rookie and she'd run operations like this before bringing down terrorist cells so this move was self motivated and she was willing to put him danger to get what she wanted.

"You've got to leave and please don't do this again! I'll call you after I meet with Cromley. You know better than this!"

This just kept getting better and better the man thought as he watched the gorgeous brunette enter the apartment building across the street. She was the one from Z's; Mathers had "rescued" her from the young creep that he had seen a few hours ago in the park talking to Mathers, if that was really his name. He continued to watch their silhouette from the window, things seemed a little heated between them and before he knew it the woman came storming out of the building and sped off in a sedan that seemed more suited for an older, stuffy man.

He laid the camera on the seat next to him careful not to bump the large high- powered lens. He could just see the boss lady now, pulling out her new nightie fresh from a spur of the moment shopping trip; she was quite smitten with the young Greg Mathers; it made sense really, he was absolutely gorgeous, gallant, highly skilled for their line of business and … a complete fake! Yup, he hated to say, I-told-you-so, but he couldn't wait to see his boss after he shared his latest photographs with her. He could hardly contain his glee at the thought of her smile turning upside down…_then the real fun would begin_, he smiled as he sped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan checked his watch and headed out of his apartment out of the building and down the steps to the street. It was chilly but the sky was clear and he could feel his senses on high alert; this is how he always felt on cases that could be so unpredictable like this one. Agent Cunningham and Jordan's visits earlier had caught him off guard and he hoped they didn't jeopardize the case or his life.

Just as Morgan neared the corner where his rental was parked a long black limousine pulled up and stopped next to him. The back window lowered and a well-dressed dark-skinned man poked his head out slightly and confidently smiled at him. He recognized him from Z's; he seemed to be lurking in the shadows and intently watching the happenings around Zelda Cromley.

"Greg Mathers?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"My name is Elliot Kirby, I'm Madame Cromley's personal assistant. She thought you made need a ride tonight."

"No I have my own car, but thanks anyway."

"Please, I'm afraid I'll have to insist."

Morgan's eyes were drawn to the rather large handgun pointing at him and without another word headed toward the limo. The door opened and the man slid over to make room for him to get in.

"Do you really need that?" He said nodding toward the gun pointed at him.

"Do I?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned you don't."

The driver pulled away from the curb and sped away while Morgan and Kirby sat in the back seat in silence. After about fifteen minutes, he realized that they had veered off the course that would have led to Cromley's upscale apartment. This troubled him because no one would know where he was; Jordan had Cromley's home address and if anyone were to come looking for him that's where they would go. Now things were getting dicey, he was vulnerable, out in the field with no back up. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"Wait a minute, you just missed the turn. I was supposed to meet her at her home…"

"Change of plans, Mr. Mathers."

"What's going on?"

"What's the matter, you don't like change?" Kirby said with a chuckle.

"No I guess I don't."

"There's one thing you will learn about Zelda Cromley is that she's very careful, she trusts no one and it's served her well. Besides, just sit back, you don't have anything to worry about do you, Mr. Mathers? I mean, you've been straight with her, right?"

"Right…"

Several more minutes passed in silence before the car pulled in between to large warehouses and then disappeared into the open doors of one of them. As the car came to a stop the large rolling doors closed sealing them all in the well-lit warehouse. Morgan opened the door and stepped out surveying his surroundings as Kirby came around to his side of the car still holding the gun.

"Come with me."

Morgan walked along side the man who was considerably larger than he'd imagined. As the two walked through the building towards the back they passed several other men all dressed in black pants and t-shirts and armed with an assortment of weaponry. He felt his nerves go into overdrive as he continued until they reached a room with no windows.

"Have a seat. Madame will be in shortly."

Morgan sat in one of the two steel framed chairs. The room was empty except for the chairs and a small metal table that sat against the wall across from him. He began reviewing what he'd seen so far of the warehouse and began running escape scenarios in his mind. He knew Jordan's stunts earlier had gotten him in hot water and now this case was about to crash and burn.

The door opened behind him pulling him from his thoughts. An over-dressed Zelda Cromley appeared. Her perfume preceded her as she stepped into the room and then took the seat across from him.

"Good evening, Mr. Mathers."

"I thought by now we'd be on a first name basis."

"My apologies…Greg."

She looked him up and down like a hungry vulture. Her smile exposed the wrinkles that dominated her features and he suddenly felt a quiver run up his spine.

"So sorry for the drama…a girl can't be too careful, especially in my line of work, you understand I'm sure."

"Of course." He said smiling nervously. "So tell me more about this job you want to offer me."

"Not so fast…Greg…if that's really your name."

"What do you mean? Of course it's my name."

As if on cue, the door opened and Kirby entered carrying a tan file folder. He glanced at Morgan with that same smirk he'd seen earlier in the limo, handing over the file to Zelda and then taking a stance behind Morgan's chair. This wasn't good, he thought to himself as she thumbed through the contents of the file.

"I'm glad you're a man who doesn't hold a grudge."

Looking up from the file she hands him a sheet of paper; it was a picture of him and Agent Cunningham in the park from earlier that day. Morgan's heart sunk as he sat there looking at the picture.

"And I guess you liked the young lady after all."

Again she handed him several pictures, one of Jordan entering his apartment building, then one of the two of them through his apartment window and finally one of Jordan leaving in a huff from his building.

"This is not what it looks like, I can assure you."

"Oh, I'm sure it's exactly what it looks like!"

"I can explain this! I don't know this guy, I ran into him earlier and he thought he wanted a confrontation but he had second thoughts…and the girl, I don't know how she got my address!"

Zelda looked at Kirby and the two smiled as she began to pace the room as if deciding what to do next. He wasn't going to beg for his life he had to continue to play it cool. Maybe there was a thin shred of hope that he could talk his way out of this mess. She stopped her pacing in front of him breaching his personal space and looking down at him with fire behind her toothy grin.

"I had such high hopes for you…and me. You seemed like the perfect package."

Zelda ran her index finger down the side of his face. He jerked way from her reach and tried in vain to stand but was forced back in his seat by the big muscled hands of the man behind him.

"Look, if you don't think we can work together, I can just leave we can call it a wash. No harm no foul."

Zelda again shot a glance at Kirby.

"Once again, you were right!"

"You know I got your back…always!" Kirby replied.

"I know you do, my love." Then back at Morgan. "Who are you, really?"

She leaned down her face even with his her nose a breath away from touching his and looking deep into his eyes.

"My name is Greg Mathers…you know this already…"

A searing pain stopped him mid-sentence as her open clawed hand slapped him with every ounce of strength she could summons. He felt his skin tighten where her hand had landed. He could hear Kirby laughing behind him and again he tried to stand. This time he felt the cold steel barrel of a gun on the back of his head that stilled him.

Zelda stood up adjusting her gown and once again pacing the room. She struggled to steady her breathing and control her anger as she walked around the small room.

"Can I be honest…Greg?"

Morgan watched her in silence.

"I was starting to have feelings for you. Now my heart has a little fissure running up the middle of it. I hate fissures…" She said eerily calm.

"Zelda, you've got this all wrong. My name is Greg…"

"Please!" She interrupted. "I want the truth…who you are, why you're here and who you work for!"

"My name is Greg Mathers. I'm in town to see a friend about a job, that's all."

Again, the door opened as if on cue and two large men entered dragging a limp, bloody body with them. Morgan's jaw dropped as the two men dumped the unconscious body of the young rookie agent at his feet. His eyes shot from the agent to Zelda and back again.

"Still say your name is Greg Mathers?"

"Yeah…my name is Greg Mathers."

Zelda walked over to the body slightly prodding it with her bedazzled pumps. The agent did not respond and Derek feared he was dead.

"That's not what he says…Agent Morgan!"


	9. Chapter 9

**BAU Headquarters – Early Morning – **

Hotch stood next to the large board as each team member slowly filed in the room. It was early before the sun had risen and none of them seemed happy about being dragged from bed to return to work. All of them were surprised to see Jordan Todd standing next to the large board opposite of their boss. Garcia had a sinking feeling when she noticed the nervous brunette avoiding eye contact as they each took their seat around the table.

"Let's get started." Hotch began.

"This must be a bad one to drag us back at such an ungodly hour." Rossi started.

"As you know Morgan has been assigned to Counter Terrorism for the past few days…"

"Oh my god, please don't tell me something's happened to him!" Garcia interrupted.

"Agent Todd you can take it from here." Hotch said dryly.

Garcia shot deadly piercing darts at her nemesis as Jordan looked nervously at the team.

"Agent Morgan was helping us bring down a woman by the name of Zelda Cromley. She's believed to be the head of a very deadly terror cell that specializes in murder-for-hire."

"Why was Morgan chosen for this when you must have dozens of other agents?" JJ asked puzzled.

"Thirty-seven agents to be exact." Reid added.

"Let's worry about that later. Jordan, continue please." Hotch ordered.

"Morgan missed his last check-in last night and I haven't been able to reach him on his cell and he isn't at the apartment we had him staying in."

"Jordan, there's something you're not telling us and if something's happened to Derek I swear I'll…"

"Garcia!"

"Sorry, boss…"

Garcia was livid already dreaming up Jordan's demise in her head. This would have never happened if it hadn't been for Jordan's evil plan to win Morgan's heart now he may be in danger, or worse.

"Morgan met with Cromley earlier yesterday and was offered a spot in her organization. He was supposed to meet her at her home last night and then check in afterwards."

"Did he seem worried about anything?" Rossi asked.

"Cromley has a penchant for much younger men and he felt uneasy about their late night meeting but otherwise he felt he had made progress in infiltrating her organization."

"Did you have anyone on Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"I had Agent Cunningham on him but…"

"But what?" JJ asked.

"I haven't been able to reach him either. I sent agents to Cromley's home and there's no one there."

The team looked at each other around the table. No one had to tell them that this was not a good thing.

"Anything else?" Hotch asked.

"Cunningham met with Morgan earlier while Morgan was out for a run in the park near his apartment."

"What!?" Rossi angrily barked.

"I just wanted to know if he was okay."

"Jordan!"

"I know! I'm sorry…I messed up!"

"No, you just got Morgan killed!" Reid chimed in.

"Jordan, what do we know about this Cromley?" Hotch asked.

"She owns a very upscale bar called, 'Z's' and that's where Morgan's first contact with her took place."

"What aren't you telling us, Jordan." Garcia prodded.

"Our ruse to get Cromley's attention was a Knight-in-Shining Armor thing. I pretended to be a woman alone in a bar, Agent Cunningham comes in and begins to harass me and Morgan comes to the rescue. It worked and the rest is history."

"Garcia, find everything you can on Zelda Cromley; businesses, properties, everything!"

Garcia was staring so intensely at Jordan that she hadn't heard a word Hotch said. She was going to make the woman pay dearly for this. She didn't want to think about what he may be going through if things had gone bad and his cover was blown.

"Garcia!"

"Yes. Yes… Sorry, boss! I'm on it!"

Garcia quickly left the room running toward her office. After Garcia left Hotch insisted Jordan give the team the entire story on one Zelda Cromley.

**Unknown Warehouse – Later**

Morgan slowly opened his eyes. His lids felt heavy no doubt due to whatever was in the needle and syringe that had been jabbed in the back of his neck the night before. His hands were bound behind his back with what felt like duct tape and his feet were bound to each side of the chair he was seated in. The room was dark and he assumed it was still before sun up.

Slowly his eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could see the young agent's body lying in the same position as earlier when he was dropped roughly to the floor unconscious. He strained against the blackness to see if the man was breathing but it was too dark to tell and Derek knew that he was most likely dead. He wondered where Cromley and her motley crew had gone. He struggled against the tape he had to find a way out of this place before Cromley returned. Remembering how bloody and battered the rookie's body was he knew it would be even worse for him.

He heard footsteps, several footsteps in fact and he increased his struggle. The door to the small room slung open and the light flickered on brightly momentarily blinding him. He was in trouble, big trouble; Zelda had a mean streak that made a shiver run up his spine. She watched amused from her spot behind him near the door as he fought in vain against his restraints.

"Good Morning, Agent Morgan."

She came around to face him. She looked particularly wicked this morning dressed in a bright red and gold glittery pantsuit. Her main man, Elliot stood behind him with a long narrow pipe in his hand that he lightly tapped in the palm of his hand as he smiled down on him.

"By now I'm sure whomever you're working for is no doubt looking for you, so as you can imagine we don't have a lot of time."

Morgan fought the heaviness that still had a grip over him and his vision was still blurry from the drugs in his system and the sudden bright light of the room.

"I need to know who you are. I need to know who you work for and what you've told them and I need to know now or Elliot here is going to make you wish you'd never crossed me!"

"My name is Greg Mathers I'm in town to see a friend about a job…I told… Ahhh!"

Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot through Morgan's body as Elliot held the rod against his neck and held it there for what seemed like an eternity. The pain was so sharp and severe that he couldn't think, couldn't reason. It was hard to breathe and his body felt like it was exploding and becoming a red-hot ball of fire.

Finally, Elliot pulled the rod away and watched as Morgan slumped over panting and struggling to catch his breath. He shook his head trying to gather his senses and to get ready for what was coming next.

"Let's try again. Who are you?"

"My name is Greg Mathers…AHHHHH!"

**BAU Headquarters – **

"Hotch! I found something!"

Garcia's voice over the laptop broke the nervous silence in the room as the team sat reviewing files on Cromley.

"There are several surveillance cameras in the area of Morgan's apartment which I'm sure is the reason the bureau chose this apartment building for their undercover operatives. Anyway, there's something I think you might want to see."

The large board in the front of the room lit up with several pictures from the night before. There was a shot of Jordan entering the building and of her leaving but the most distressing pictures of them all was of a man sitting across the street in a dark late-model sedan with a very large camera in his hands.

Hotch shot a look of rage in Jordan's direction and she cringed and looked away in fear.

"I suppose you forgot to mention your little visit to Morgan last night, right?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…"

"You blew his cover! If something happens to him before we can find him, I'll make sure you never work another day in this building!" Hotch threatened.

"And I don't even want to tell you what I'm going to do to you if even one hair on his hairless head is even slightly mussed! Garcia out!"

Jordan looked at the faces of the agents around the room; all of them looked as if they could kill her at any moment. She'd royally screwed up just to prove a point that now seemed pointless. She let her body drop in a chair and laid her head on the long conference table in front of her.

**Unknown Warehouse – **

"Again!" Zelda shouted.

"Boss! This isn't working! If I shock him again it might kill him! He still hasn't talked!"

Morgan sat head dangling drifting close to unconsciousness pain the only thing keeping him awake. He watched as she turned toward the small steel table against the wall. When she turned back she had a long narrow knife in her hand. Then lightly running her index finger down the blade she stepped well into his personal space.

"You are so gorgeous but I'm sure you've heard that before, am I right?"

Morgan didn't look up, didn't respond he remained still and waiting.

"I had such delicious plans for you, handsome. Maybe I'll carve my initials on your back to match all that amazing ink!"

**BAU Headquarters – **

"Boss! I found him!" Garcia yelled over the laptop.

"Where, Garcia?"

"Zelda owns two warehouses on the Southwest end of the Financial District. I just sent the address to your tablets."

"Good work! Let's go!"

**Warehouse – Later – **

Zelda felt vindicated as she again ran her finger down the blade of the knife. It was covered in blood now and so where her hands and she didn't seem to care that her closes were blotted with crimson stains. Elliot walked back into the room with a white towel in his hand. He loved her even though she was old enough to be his mother, he loved her but she didn't see him not like he wanted her too but it didn't matter. There was nothing, absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for her.

She didn't acknowledge his entrance into the room she just stood trance-like back to Morgan who had succumbed to the darkness stilled by the injuries that the wicked woman and her surly cohort had inflicted on his body. She wanted to do more but he had passed out just as she'd gotten into her brutality. No matter, she thought to herself, he'd never forget her, she'd made sure of that.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes as he wiped the blood from her hands. He'd been by her side for a long time and she knew he was her one true friend.

"Do you love me?" She asked him.

"You know I do."

She lovingly caressed his face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I can always count on you, Elliot."

"Yes, always."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, you know that."

"Anything?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"Kill him!"


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan was groggy but he heard her order loud and clear. He'd watched her carve up the young rookie agent before his eyes. He pleaded with her to let him go but she just cackled and laughed before carving her initials in the young man's back. Even now the screams still echoed in his ears and even with his eyes closed he could see the blood seeping through the trail that she diabolically carved on his skin. There was nothing he could do her love struck henchman, Elliot had held his head in a vice grip that felt as if his skull was going to crack into tiny pieces. All he had to do was admit the truth and she would let the poor man live; at least that's what she promised. It wasn't true he knew she was lying even when she uttered the words.

She was brilliant in her wickedness! She knew there wasn't enough pain that she could inflict on Morgan that would make him tell her what she wanted to know. But he would never let anyone suffer in his place and so she took her time teasing him and watching him struggle against his bindings as she pressed the sharp knife against the other agent's back. She loved how it made her feel; giddy and exhilarated the bright blood running over her skin the screams for mercy…she was sure he'd not signed up for this and hadn't been taught how to survive in such dire circumstances.

She was tired it had taken a lot out of her making such a mess of the young man. Then there was still the matter of the handsome, strong and stubborn Agent Derek Morgan he had been her new fantasy and she'd planned to take him into her organization…and her bed. But he'd lied and like so many others had thoroughly pissed her off! She had to teach him a lesson he was going to die that was the only way to really teach difficult people lessons really.

As Elliot wiped the blood from her hands he planned how he would take the man's life. It was her orders after all and he wasn't going to fail her. Zelda Cromley was his life and his mission was to do whatever she commanded. He looked at her puzzled and a little hurt as she stepped away from him and toward Morgan and placing a still stained index finger on his chin lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Elliot, make it quick. I'm sure we'll have company soon."

"Of course, Madame."

She smiled down on her captive and swiftly left the room. Elliot grabbed the knife from the table that his Mistress had just used on Cunningham and turned toward Morgan.

Garcia had traced Morgan's phone to the larger of the two warehouses. Hotch split them up in teams sending them to all of the existing entries. Quietly they entered not wanting to alert anyone and maintaining the element of surprise. Zelda had no idea that they had been located so fast as she attempted to slither out the back door. Just as she unlocked her car door, she felt the cool barrel of a gun against her head and she froze.

"Don't move!" JJ warned.

JJ held the woman in place as Rossi cuffed her and handed her over to a uniformed officer. JJ and Rossi proceeded through the door and began to quietly search the warehouse.

Hotch and Reid heard the faint sound of voices at the end of the hallway and headed toward the only lit room.

Inside, Elliot stood watching his handiwork as Morgan strained against the new pain inflicted on his body. Just as Elliot moved toward him again the door sprung open startling the man.

"Drop the knife! Now!" Hotch ordered.

Reid saw the blood and he saw the still bloody body of the man on the floor. Hotch saw it too and struggled to keep from blowing the stranger's head off.

"Drop the knife! On your knees! Hands on your head!"

Elliot without hesitation complied. JJ and Rossi rushed through the door joining them stopping dead in their tracks momentarily at the sight before them.

"JJ, get something to stop the bleeding!" Reid shouted.

"Oh my god his wrists!"

"I'll call an ambulance!" Rossi shouted and left the room.

Morgan lifted his head slightly and blankly stared into JJ's eyes.

"It's okay it's over! You're safe now."

Without saying a word, Morgan shook his head closing his eyes allowing the darkness to pull him in.

**Potomac General Hospital – Much later – **

"All I know is if she comes within ten feet of this place I'll strangle her bony ass!" Garcia yelled as she paced the waiting room.

"Calm down Garcia your going to blow a gasket!" JJ pleaded as she followed Garcia around the room.

"Calm down? Calm down? She almost got Derek killed! How can I calm down?"

"I know but let the bureau handle it! We've got to keep it together for Morgan, alright?"

"Yeah, sure! I swear JJ, she better keep her distance or there won't be anything left of her for the bureau to, _'handle'._ That's a promise, my blonde beauty!"

Hotch, Rossi and Reid walked into the room and joined the two women. They had stayed behind to make sure there were no loose ends and that Zelda and Elliot were booked and securely behind bars.

"Any word on Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet." JJ answered.

"Where's Jordan?" Garcia asked angrily.

"We sent her home. We didn't think it was a good idea for her to be here." Rossi answered.

"Agent Morgan?"

The team turned toward the door to see a middle-aged man dressed in worn green scrubs.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Abrams I'm the attending on duty treating Agent Morgan."

"How is he, Doctor?" Garcia asked.

"He's doing fine considering what he's been through."

The team sighed in relief as they waited to hear more.

"He was subjected to a large amount of electrical shocks for a prolonged length of time so we're monitoring his heart to make sure there's no lasting effects. The slashes on his wrist were superficial thanks to the duct tape that had him bound to the chair."

"So he's going to be okay?" Reid asked.

"I have no doubt that he'll make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked.

"Yes but please don't stay long he needs his rest."

"Thank you doctor." Rossi added.

The five of them followed the doctor to Morgan's room with Garcia leading the pack. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she couldn't get to him fast enough. Their eyes locked as soon as she stepped through the door she quickly closed the distance between them rushing and wrapping her arms around him careful not to disturb the monitor leads and IV connected to him. The rest of the team entered the room smiles of relief across their faces.

Everything hurt but he didn't care he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held on ignoring the pain it just didn't matter; he was safe with her and his family.

"Hey Handsome!"

He wiped the tears that had begun streaming down her face.

"Baby Girl."

JJ stepped to the other side of the bed and grabbed his hand she fought back her own tears relieved that her friend was safe and was going to be okay.

"No tears both of you. I'm okay."

Hotch, Rossi and Reid watched the women lavish Morgan with attention smiling because there was no surprise that even in a hospital bed he was the center of attention with the ladies.

They all saw the fatigue and pain in his eyes then the seriousness brought a brief halt to the reunion.

"Agent Cunningham…"

He couldn't go any further the memories of what had happened to the young agent came flooding back as he closed his eyes momentarily. His teammates remained silent then looked to Hotch to break the news.

"Agent Cunningham is dead, Morgan."

"Damn! Damn, he was so young, man."

"Morgan, there was nothing you could have done." Hotch continued.

"She cut him up like… like he was…she didn't even flinch…she just laughed every time he screamed."

"Morgan." Garcia wanted to console him.

"I couldn't get her to stop…I tried but she just kept cutting…she just…"

"It's okay, it's okay…she can't hurt anybody else ever again." Garcia assured him.

The monitors spiked enough to alert the nurse and she hurried into the room scolding them all like children and threatening to throw them out. Her antics were enough to distract them all forcing them to restrain giggles and smirks. Shortly after the nurse checked his vitals they all filed out; all except Garcia who remained by his side watching as he slowly dropped off to sleep.

She was glad she'd thought to bring her laptop she had some unfinished business; a wayward, despicable agent had a lesson to learn and she was just the one to teach her. Jordan Todd had put her man in danger in fact, if the team hadn't found him in time he'd be dead. As it was a young rookie agent did lose his life. This had been Cunningham's first field assignment he should have never been give the assignment in the first place. Jordan was a self-centered bitch hell bent in proving that Morgan was hers and hers alone even though he had made it quite clear to her that he was in love with someone else. It didn't matter she wanted what she wanted and she was going to get it at all cost.

She watched him as he peacefully slept the love of her life the man who had rescued her heart from despair. She held his hand and silently promised that she'd never make him go through anything like this again just to prove his love he had already proven it so many times. Her insecurities had nearly cost him… cost them both a future and for that she would never forgive herself.

**One Week Later…**

Things were getting back to normal around the BAU Morgan had been released from doctor's care to return to work after recovering from his injuries and smooth talking his way through therapy. Garcia was managing to keep her promise to herself to not let her jealousy get the best of her and the team had successfully closed a case in Utah.

Garcia had kept another promise as well. She worked her cyber/hacker magic and got Jordan Todd transferred to another office. In fact, she had been named the new head of Counter Terrorism…at the North Pole! The FBI had never had offices there but somehow the director had been convinced that there was a possible terror threat and Jordan was 'highly' recommended to open the offices there.

Each morning Jordan's day began with gathering lumber to start a fire…she'd never, ever in her life experienced such bone chilling cold. Construction was minimal to say the least, her office was nothing more than a ten-by-ten self-storage unit with a small generator that pumped just enough power to turn on the small lamp on her rickety desk and heat up the hot plate that she used to brew a small pot of coffee each day. Her hours were long and uneventful…the North Pole had never seen or heard of a terrorist…until now. Jordan's assignment was to seek out all threats known and unknown or else.

She hated her job more than anything. She'd screwed up but her blind determination to have a man…one man in particular had made her do some foolish things and but somehow this felt more like revenge than punishment. A suspension or a reprimand in her file she could understand but this? No, this could only be the work of a highly pissed off blond techie geek! She couldn't prove it but it didn't change the fact that she had messed with the wrong woman's man.

She carefully turned the key in the lock and pushed the half frozen door open. It was colder inside than it was outside she thought as her eyes surveyed the small room. Her eyes fell on a familiar sight, the large gift basket she'd bought for Derek. She remembered clearly the day she'd asked her co-worker Sheila to deliver it for her; she was upset when he personally returned it to her without even a second thought. Now, here it sat in the middle of her rickety tin desk the only bright thing in the dreary office. Confused she wondered how it had gotten here before her. A card with unfamiliar writing was attached to the plastic wrap. It was addressed to her and it read:

_Dear Agent Todd:_

_Welcome to the neighborhood! It will be a cold day in Hell before you make it back to Quantico!_

_Sincerely,_

_PG_

_/_

"_Men are not punished for their sins, but by them." ~Elbert Hubbard_

THE END


End file.
